Never
by PenguinBandit523
Summary: After Karasuma wakes up from a dream that was the memory of him confessing his love to an imaginary Tenma, Tenma knows that all she does is not in vain. "Will you... Never Leave me?" "Never" *Content from ch 273 is used*    Confusing Summary I know


**_No Karasuma x Tenma fics? WTF IS THIS MADNESS? I love this couple! So here's a story about them :)_**

**_Takes Place after the series when Tenma is taking care of Karasuma. And the story is about him having a dream of the time (Chapter 273) when Karasuma imagines Tenma coming to visit him and confesses his love to her. - That's the part in italics; the quotes are taken directly from the manga. Google it if you wanna read it. It's good, it made me cry (twice), read it, definitely. _**

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING. Everything is from the manga/anime School Rumble. **

**_Enjoy! _**

* * *

><p>Never…<p>

'It would never be the same' is what they told her.

'His full memory will never come back' was the horrible truth she was told.

'He will never love you the way you love him' was the lie she _almost_ bought.

Whoever said that he couldn't fall in love with her (again)? He doesn't remember… so what? She was there now, every day, caring for him, helping him, creating new memories with him. Maybe they would never be as special as their memories from 2C, or maybe they'd be better. She was there, so she would try her best.

It was funny… a sometime after she had come to America to assist Karasuma he had woken up from a nightmare one night – she had been beside him, and his sudden awakening had alerted her as well – he sprang up with tears in his eyes yelling "Tenma!" at the dark.

Tenma quickly embraced him and held him tight until he came back to reality. "Shh, it's okay Karasuma. It's okay." He hugged her back and calmed down, but he was still in a state of shock.

"Can you tell me what happened?" Tenma asked quietly, as if spoken in taboo.

Karasuma looked her in the eyes and just stared for a second before announcing "It was you."

Tenma was confused. What was her? She had heard him call out her name, but she was unsure why – blaming it on a nightmarish monster that had probably eaten her or some other kind of imaginary horror.

"Was I in your nightmare?" Tenma asked.

Karasuma nodded, "I don't believe it was an ordinary nightmare though." Tenma looked at him confused so he continued. "It was too real to have been a nightmare; I think it was a memory. Not a memory from 2C either, the scene was here at the hospital, just before the surgery… when I remembered everything."

Tenma was amazed and wanted to know more about what happened in the dream. After all, she wasn't there right before Karasuma's surgery, she came too late, so she was wondering why she had been mentioned in that dream at all. "Want to talk about it?"

Karasuma nodded, Tenma was the central topic of the dream anyway, she had a right to know what had occurred.

_I was lying here in the bed just staring out the sunny window and suddenly the door clicked. I look over to see __**you**__ in the door way. _

"_Karasuma-kun, I'm here" You said. _

"_Tsukamoto-san, you've come all this way?" I was amazed that you had gone through all of that trouble. _

_You then say, "I heard about it. Everything. Sorry I ended up intruding on you…"_

"_No I'm the one that should be sorry…" You didn't need to feel sorry, I should have felt sorry. "But now… I don't know what to say." I said. _

"_Say anything; say whatever is on your mind." You told me. "I'm fine just listening. Listening to the feelings you have now. Is that okay?"_

_And here is where my heart started to poor out those bottled up feelings. "There are so many things…" I said "First – Thank you. To everyone, to everything, to you. It's all so… so beautiful. There are so many wonderful things in this world. So very many… and I'm so thankful for them all."_

_I clutch the blankets now, just to really feel their texture, and continue "My body… my senses… they're so light. Everything feels so faint but, the weight of the living is… is all that I'm feeling. I can feel it so clearly. Heavy… heavy; Living is so heavy." I felt a weight on my chest, even in the dream, though if it really was from the weight of living or from another moment preparing to come, I do not know. _

"_I am not angry." I admit "I feel so alone. But there was nothing I could do. *I'll Struggle*… *I'll Think* I decided to have every bit of myself struggle forward without any regrets." _

_I say "One year. I asked God… I asked God to let me be free for just one year. Somehow, some way… I wanted to live without any more regrets. One year. I decided that after that year I would lose all those thoughts and ideas…" _

_This next part… I say "But I promised myself one thing… I promised that I wouldn't fall in love with you…"_

Karasuma who had been staring into nothingness as he told the story now turned and looked Tenma directly in her now teary eyes _"But I couldn't keep that promise…" I admitted to the dream you. _

"_Just looking, it's what I had decided." I said "But I couldn't do it. Tsukamoto-san…" I said to you, as-as I started to gather tears in m-my eyes. _Karasuma was now brimming tears now as well as he was in the dream/memory. _I shouted…_

"_I love you. I love you more than anything in the world!" _Karasuma now cried as he spoke, and Tenma had tears running down her cheeks as well, as she continued to listen.

"_I love your smile" I started off "It brings me the most happiness in life. I love the way you talk. It echoes from the bottom of my heart. I love the way you cry. It makes me want to protect you that much more. I love the way you sulk. It makes me notice my mistakes. There's no one I'm more connected to in this world… No one." _

The two are weeping – Tenma from Joy, Karasuma from the recollection of all of the emotions he experienced in the dream- at this point but Karasuma continued to narrate.

"_You're a bit careless and sometimes a bit selfish but… with all of that together – I love you. You're completely pure. That's everything I think about you. The one whose touch I want to feel the most."_

_I-I reach for you now, my hand o-outstretched. But you have a sad look on your face. "I love you. I love you. I love you. I love you." I repeat. _

"_Let me touch you… let me feel your touch…" I begged "…Save me…"_

_But then… white. And you were gone. And that's when I realized, that you were never really there to begin with… _

_And that's where the dream ends. _

Tenma couldn't stop her tears; Karasuma had confessed _his_ love to her. Or wanted to, it seemed. She cried from the joy of him loving her, but also from the pain of not being able to be there early enough to hear the original.

She looked up to see what Karasuma was doing – he had his head down and was crying as well. She had to let him know that she was really here for him now. She leaned over to him and once again wrapped her arms around him, and laid her head on his shoulder while her hand came up and rubbed the back of his neck and head. "I'm here Karasuma. I'm here now. I'm sorry I wasn't able to make it in time."

He eventually calmed down as well, and when able to think more clearly, wound his arms around her torso. "Don't be sorry, you didn't even have to come in the first place."

"Still, I'm here now, and always will be."

Still a little emotional, Karasuma asked "Will you… never leave me?"

Tenma paused for a second before smiling, "Never. I'll never leave you Karasuma… Never."

They eased back into bed, snuggling close.

She could never leave him, Tenma decided. Not from pity, but because they loved each other then, and would fall back in love again. No, it will never be that same as it once was, and he will never get back his full memory… But Tenma knew that he would love her the way that she loved him. – He had done so before, and he could again. Looking at the form she was cuddled against, she knew this was the truth.

Finally able to drift off into slumber, she pictured all of the people telling her that she was wasting her life away and to leave.

She smirked and whispered, "Never…"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Tell me what you think. Please review. ^^ &amp; Let's get some more School Rumble fics out there. =) <em>**


End file.
